Under the Cherry Blossoms
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: Flora knew in that moment, surrounded by everyone and everything she had ever loved, she had never been happier. Sequel to Lunar Rainbow


**A/N: I wanted to thank Ruby Casablanca who helped me so with this story.**

**Under the Cherry Blossoms**

Flora sighed happily as she looked herself over in the body-length mirror in her bedroom. She ran her fingers over her body one more time, fingering the beautiful white silk of her gown. Her mother had made this for her by hand, the antique lace trims and fresh water pearls placed strategically down the corset bodice to make it shimmer with radiance. She pivoted on her heel-clad feet, admiring the way the dress hugged her hips, fanning out ever so slightly at her thighs, leading to a tiered five foot train that snaked out of her view.

She was a sight to behold, one in a million. But none of that mattered to her; she could've been wearing a garbage bag for all she cared. All that mattered was the one person who would be waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

This was it, this was her day. Today was the day she and Helia would become one, and Flora smiled at the thought.

It had only been a couple of months since the happiest day of her life, the day Helia had taken her to see a lunar rainbow and proposed. And she was still glowing with that excitement. It never left her, only glowing more every time she looked at her beloved, every time he spoke, every time he called her his fiancée.

Just as she was about to sigh again, the door to her bedroom burst open and five of the most important girls in her life came running in, causing quite a commotion. They were a frantic flurry of lilac and silver, their own dresses flouncing and floating with excitement.

"Flora, darling, you look gorgeous!" Stella squealed when she laid her golden eyes on Flora, reaching out to hug her friend.

"Enough, enough," Tecna chided weakly, a smile cracking over her face as she calmed the gaggle of girls around her.

Tecna walked over to Flora next and hugged her carefully before placing a small, gem-encrusted tiara on Flora's head. The precious stones sparkled and shone in the daylight that streamed through the Nature fairy's window, covering the room in a myriad of different colors as the light bounced off of the flower-shaped gems' facets.

Stepping back a few steps, the technology fairy blinked a few tears away, admiring her absolutely awestruck friend.

"You look so beautiful, Flora. I wish you and Helia happiness for the rest of your lives together."

Flora smiled at her gratefully before wiping a tear away from her eye, careful not to smudge her expertly applied mascara or else she would face the wrath of Stella.

"Thank you so much, Tecna," Flora replied with sincerity. "Where did you find this?"

"It's an old family heirloom," Bloom chimed in; her own face blushed as if she were the one who had received the precious gift. "On Earth we have this old tradition. The bride has to wear something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. You have the borrowed."

Musa reached into her pocket, pulling out a pearl-encrusted pin in the shape of a magnolia, and placed it on the Nature fairy's dress, right near the top of her bust.

"Something old, courtesy of my mother," the Music fairy smirked, patting the pin as she stepped away.

Now Roxy came forward and opened a little blue box that was tied with a single white ribbon. On the inside was an absolute stunning diamond solitaire necklace. It was simple but elegant, and Flora was blown away with her friends.

"Something new," Roxy smiled as she went around Flora, carefully clasping the necklace around her neck. Thankfully Flora had chosen to wear her hair up or else things would not have gone as smoothly.

Flora was on the verge of tears once more when she saw Stella come up to her with her bouquet, a pale blue ribbon embroidered in silver wrapped around the base. The Solarian princess handed her friend the bouquet of orchids and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear "Something blue."

As Stella let go, she dabbed away Flora's tears, laughing "Stop it! Or I'll have to redo your whole face!"

All the girls burst into a fit of laughter, circling around Flora for one last hug.

"Oh, you all are the best friends a girl could ever ask for! I love you all!"

"We love you too!" they all replied in unison, breaking into fits of laughter and tears.

After the hug broke up and Stella had fixed Flora's foundation and mascara, Tecna rounded everyone up again.

"Alright girls, there's only an hour until the wedding and the bride needs some time to herself! Besides, Layla and Roy are waiting outside for us to let them in, so let's go! Out, out, out!"

The room was a flurry of chaos once more, the girls grabbing their own purses and bouquets before heading to leave. They all wished her and Helia happiness before exiting the rooms, heels clacking down the wooden stairs, knowing Flora would need time to wind down her emotions before the big moment.

After the girls left, Flora swallowed and gulped nervously before smiling brightly at her reflection. It wasn't that she was nervous; it was that she just couldn't believe that things were going so fast. Just a moment ago she was a girl and now she was a bride to be, a proper adult with a husband. It was all a little much to take in. Not that she would ever regret marrying Helia, she was just a little overwhelmed. What would Bloom call this on Earth? A case of…cold feet?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Two raps, strong and short, and she knew who it was before they stepped foot in the door. She wore an abashed smile as her father came into the room followed by her mother. Both of her parents covered their mouths as they saw her, completely blown away by the woman that their little girl had become.

"Honey, you look so beautiful!" Flora's mother cried as she took in the sight of her eldest daughter in her wedding dress.

"Thanks, Mom. But, please, don't cry! Stella's already had to redo my makeup once," Flora teased as she batted away tears.

Her mother nodded quickly, but not before bringing her daughter into a tight embrace. After a moment Flora felt her father's arms surrounding her as well, the whole family wrapped up together. Then, they broke apart, Flora's mother dabbing at her eyes with a kerchief.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get ready. I'll see you at the ceremony darling," her mother smiled sadly, trying to compose herself. "I love you," she practically choked out before leaving the room in a fit of tears.

Flora was about to go after her when her father held onto her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't pay any mind to your mother. You know how she gets with these things."

Flora smiled and nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"She was always a bit melodramatic." Her father chuckled, holding his pot belly as he laughed, "And she wonders where Miele gets it from!"

But the man quickly sobered, turning to face his daughter head on, her hands clasped in his.

"But really, your mother and I are so proud of you, Flora. You've grown into such a beautiful and strong young woman. I still remember when you were only just a baby and now, look at you. All ready for your wedding…" her father's voice cracked at the end as tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

The Nature fairy sniffled, wiping them away before bursting into tears and hugging her father tightly.

"Please don't cry, Daddy. We're supposed to be happy," Flora sobbed into his chest.

Father and daughter held each other tight before regaining their composure and reluctantly releasing each other. They both let out a loud breath that was both laughter and sadness. Flora patted down her father's jacket pocket where her head had crumpled his kerchief and her father tucked a few stray hairs behind Flora's ear just like he did when she was a child.

"I'll always be your little girl," Flora promised as she hugged her father one last time before grabbing her flower bouquet, putting on wide smile. "I think it's time for us to go."

Then, looping her arm around her father's, the two walked down the stairs of her childhood home, headed for her backyard where she would become someone else's for the rest of her life. She took in her house one last time as a "child", relishing in all the perfect memories made there. They stopped in the kitchen, looking out to see the wide expanse of backyard transformed into a garden wonderland.

Under the weeping willows, down by the lake that she had loved to swim in during the summer, arches upon arches of white roses and orchids were set to line the grassy aisle now strewn with cherry blossom petals from one overly excited sister and flower girl. Flora could see her best friends all lined in silver and lilac frocks up on one side of the makeshift altar, the Specialists all lined up in black tuxes on the other. She could feel the anticipation of her guests as they stirred in their seats on the lawn, standing to greet the bride at the first chords of the Linphean bridal march.

"Are you ready darling?" her father asked, his eyes shining with both pride and tears.

"I've never been more ready in my life," Flora replied honestly, and the moment she set foot on the cool, grassy ground and felt the sun beating down on her tan skin, she felt all her fears dissipate. No longer was she nervous or anxious. She was simply radiant, carefree and in love, and her face burst into joy as soon as she rounded the corner and saw Helia, standing there looking dapper with his clean cut tux, at the end of the aisle, completely and a hundred percent in wow of her.

She could read the love on his face, the absolute adoration he held for her as she stepped in time to the music. She could've cared less at all the oohs and ahhs and laud her guests were bestowing upon her. She could've cared less about the fanfare. All that mattered was her and Helia, right then and there, completely and totally in love with one another.

Once she and her father reached the base of the extra-large gazebo, its railings wrapped around with vines upon vines of cherry blossom blooms, it was clear that the Nature fairy was so excited she could burst. The strode up to Helia, and Flora's father took her hand and placed it into her husband-to-be's, kissing her on the cheek as his final sign of goodbye before taking his seat next to her mother. Together, Flora and Helia stepped up into the gazebo and under the hundreds of little lights strung up inside of it until they were in front of the minister, their bodies turned so that both their families and the minister could see them. Flora's chanced a gaze up at Helia and found more love in those sapphire blue eyes than ever before.

The ceremony seemed to fly by after that shocking moment of connection. They held each other's gaze the entire time, never wavering and never faltering, never paying a moment of attention to the crowds around them. They could barely process what the minister was saying.

There were words of affection, vows exchanged until death do us part, and rings slipped onto the most important fingers of all. There were tears and laughs and signs of love, and finally, after nearly an hour's ceremony, the couple was officially announced as husband and wife.

Before Flora could even process her total ecstasy, she found herself being scooped down into what was probably the most passionate kiss of her life. It was like a fairytale, being swept off her feet like a princess and dipped down into a kiss under the magic of lights. She would've never stopped had the crowd begun to cat call and holler at them. Breaking the kiss up, the new husband and wife walked down the aisle as the guests all rose in roaring applause. As per custom, the friends of the family threw more cherry blossom petals over their heads and wished them the greatest of luck.

The couple ran and ran back up the hill to Flora's house to get changed into their reception attire, but they decided they could take their time with that. As soon as Helia shut the glass French doors to Flora's family room, the couple broke down into fits of laughter, completely high off of the intense love they had for one another. They went in for a kiss, and then another, lingering in each other's embrace as if there wasn't a whole yard's worth of people waiting on them to start their reception.

Finally separating as they headed upstairs, Flora went back into her room only to be greeted by her giddy friends. There was screeching and giggling and story telling. Now that Layla was here it felt as if everything was right with the world. Flora let Roxy pull her hair down and into a side curly ponytail, taking Musa's pin and placing it in her hair as a barrette. Stella wiped her face clean and started over, making Flora's makeup a little more smoky than last time while Bloom pulled out the shorter champagne colored cocktail dress that Flora would wear for her reception.

With their work done, the Winx girls left with more sniggers and laughter, only stopped by Helia who appeared in the doorway dressed in a black smoking jacket and pants. There were underhanded comments passed between the girls that Flora would have to scold them for later, but for now she was just too giddy and on cloud nine to care. She took her husband's arm and let herself be led back out into the spotlight.

Outside, the one large gazebo had been transformed into one colossal tent for the wedding reception. It spanned nearly the whole yard save for the docks near the edge of the lake, with tables and chairs placed around a circular patch of grass that served as the dance floor. As the groom and bride reached the party, everyone got up and cheered for them. Musa took up the DJ's position and began to play a Linphean Lover's Waltz as the couple rose to perform their ceremonial first dance.

They hadn't needed practice for this dance, because it wasn't one that could be learned. It could only be done if the two dancing were truly in love and trusted one another to complete the steps. And of course, their love shone in every step, each one perfect, never missing a beat as they looped and spun around one another. Sooner than expected the dance ended and more music was played, the floor becoming crowded as the party kicked up.

The rest of the evening faded into night and passed in a whirlwind for Flora. She felt like she was being pulled in a million different directions, talking to one person, dancing with her father only to be taken to this table for dinner. She felt like she rarely saw her husband.

Finally, at a moment to herself, she found him up against the willow trees overlooking the lake, his face basked in the shadow of the floating crystal chandeliers. He was absolutely gorgeous, staring up at the stars. Absolutely gorgeous, and absolutely hers.

He felt her presence and wound his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"You trying to escape too?" he murmured into her hair, sighing as he relaxed into her.

"Guilty as charged," Flora replied lightly, reaching her arm up to run her fingers through her husband's shortened hair. "Even though I love the party, it's becoming just a little too much. It's nice to have a moment to ourselves."

"Agreed…" Helia hummed against her head, content just to stay there with his new wife for the rest of eternity.

Flora looked around at all the lux and festivities and felt a sense of peace that she wasn't sure was even possible. For the first time in a long time, everything was finally right with the world. No witches or demons or monsters trying to kill her, no mystery to be solved, no one to save. It was just her and her husband and everyone she loved, safe and happy.

"Look at them…" she directed her gaze to her friends and their boyfriends laughing and being romantic off to the side of the party. "Do you think one day they'll be as happy as we are?"

Helia looked amused and kissed his wife on the head. "I don't think it's possible to be as happy as I am right now. But, I should think that at least one of them will be very soon."

"What? Helia, what are you-?"

Flora was cut off as she tried to turn and face Helia, but he turned her attention to one couple in particular, the one where the blonde was trying to get her boyfriend to dance a slow song with her.

"Brandon told me that he was planning on proposing to Stella tonight," Helia explained softly as Flora took in the great news.

Flora was absolutely beaming; there was no way that the night could get any better.

"I love you," she told Helia, leaning in to kiss him soundly on the lips.

"I love you too," he replied sincerely when they broke apart, grinning like a fool.

"Hey, love birds!" Layla called, waving to her friends. "It's time for the blushing bride to throw the bouquet!"

"Yeah! And cutting the cake wouldn't be too bad of an idea either…we're starving over here!" Roxy chimed in, rubbing her stomach.

Flora laughed as she left her husband, her hand lingering in his as she was pulled away for her bridal duties.

"Alright, who's ready?" Flora teased as Musa handed the Nature fairy her bouquet, waving the flowers in the air, mock tossing them.

"Come on Flora! We aren't getting any younger!" came undistinguished shouts from the crown as she turned about, her back to everyone. Flora closed her eyes, letting the sensation of happiness flood around her before throwing her arms up and letting the thing go. Flora smiled when she heard the girls behind her screech as they all tried to catch the bouquet.

Opening her eyes, she turned around to see Stella holding the bouquet, her eyes wide in shock and joy. The Winx girls all squealed as they ran to their friend, hugging her and cheering her on, all the while pushing her towards Brandon. It took all they had for Flora and Helia not to burst out in laughter at the irony while their friends just looked plain embarrassed. Soon enough the targeted couple retreated to the lake and Flora had the distinct feeling that in the next few moments they would have another wedding to celebrate.

Leaning back into her husband, Flora knew that in that moment, surrounded by everyone and everything she had ever loved, she had never been happier.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
